The Love Sickness
by Golden Storms
Summary: Stella wake up with a massive headache, and finds out she has a fever. Brandon takes the day off from work and takes care of her. ONE SHOT!


DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB

* * *

I wake up to horrible pounding in my head. I squint my eyes open as I take in the bright sun's rays, shining through Brandon's windows.

"Hey, beautiful. You finally woke up." I turn my head and see Brandon smiling at me. I give him a small smile and pull the covers over my face. I feel Brandon's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He pulls down the covers just enough so I can see him.

"I have a headache, don't worry. It'll probably go away by the afternoon." I tell him, burying my head on his chest. He kisses my head and rubs my back.

"Well if it doesn't go away, then just tell me, and I'll stay here to take care of you." He whispers. I kiss him lightly.

"I'm sure it was just from the loud music last night." I reassure him, recalling the small, but very loud party Brandon's best friend Riven threw for his birthday.

"Maybe, but let's just make sure. I'll go make some breakfast, and you continue to sleep. If you still have it, then I'll give you some medicine. Sounds good?" He looks me in the eyes and I smile at him. He glides his hand over my face, pushing my bangs away from my face.

"Thanks. You're the best." I say, and he kisses my forehead. He gives a strange face once he pulls back and I give him one back.

"What's wrong?" I can start to feel the throbbing in my head increase.

"Your hot." He says, and I can't help but laugh.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He pierces his lips together and puts his hand on my forehead this time.

"No, I'm serious Stella. You're always hot, obviously, but your head is actually getting hot. You might be catching a cold or a fever."

I reach up to touch my forehead, but feel no temperature change. Brandon sits upright in bed and gestures for me to sit up too. I think he's trying to be funny, but once I try to lift my head off the pillow, the pain in my head starts to feel heavier and louder.

"Ow! Shit, that hurt." I let my head fall back down. _Why the hell am I feeling like this? I didn't even drink last night!_

"It's probably just going to get worse…" He checks the time on his nightstand before he continues. "You're lucky it's barely the weekend, or you'll have to call in sick. I on the other hand, have to." He pouts, but smiles once his eyes meet mine.

"I'll be okay. You can go to your meeting; I'll be fine here. Don't skip just because of me. I'll just spend my time here in this 'tree house' with Driver." I lay one arm over my head and breathe slowly, trying to say the words quietly, so it won't upset my head any further. Brandon laughs at me for saying his nickname for his new house. I thought it was really adorable, but he got embarrassed whenever someone said it, and not him.

"I know you'll have a lot of fun here, but I can't leave you here, practically dying on your death bed! Let me call Riven, and I'll happily stay and take care of you." I'm about to protest but he immediately takes his phone from the nightstand and dials his manager's number. I curse silently as he picks up right away. "Hey, I can't make it to the meeting today. I got a sick girlfriend I need to take care of…Yeah I know, but you know how bad these things can get, if they aren't treated…Thanks so much. Bye" He drops the phone on the bed and strokes my cheek.

"You didn't have to. But, thanks." I smile at him and close my eyes, praying I can hopefully get better by the time Monday comes.

"That's what boyfriends do, right? I think we'll have a lot of fun today." I roll my eyes at him and cough.

"Maybe you'll have fun, but not me. I'm 'sick', remember?" He kisses me softly and gets up from bed, only wearing his boxers, and pulls on a white shirt.

"I remember, I just can't wait to show you all the secret Shield secrets to fighting a cold." He wiggles his eyebrows and I force a laugh, but wince as the pain stabs my head.

"First off, you'll need a bath, to not get even sicker." He says, walking around the side of the bed and helping me off the bed. I blink a few times as my eyesight goes black from the fast movement.

"A bath sounds nice. Will you be joining me?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"It only works for the sick, sorry. I'm not sick."

"But you kissed me, so you might catch it!" I pout as he walks us to his master bathroom and turns on the water in the bathtub.

"I highly doubt that, but if I do, then you'll take care of me, right?" I nod and nibble on my lip as I wait for the water to reach the top of the tub.

"I'll go get the towels after I help you in." He turns off the knob and grabs my hand, pulling my towards the tub. I walk carefully barefoot on the cold granite tiles. Brandon helps my get out of my clothes, and slips me inside the hot water. He pours some bubble solution I stashed under his sink, not sure I would even use it since it was for aroma therapy. I close my eyes and lean my head back, as the light scent fills the room.

"I'll go while you soak up in there. Be right back sweetheart." He kisses my head and I smile through closed eyes.

"I'll be waiting." I hear him leave the room. I let out a deep breath as my body loosens up, getting comfortable. I sink low until my head goes under water, letting the water soothe my headache. I come back up quickly for a breath and see Brandon kneeling down close to me. I flick some water at him and laugh.

"Hey! Don't be mean to your caretaker! I can happily blast some music." I squeal as he splashes water in my face and tries to tickle me underwater.

"Brandon! You're getting your floor all wet!" He smiles and moves around the tub, so he's facing my back. I feel his hands work their way to my shoulders and I relax as he gives me a soothing massage.

"You should definitely quit acting and became a message therapist." I hear his low sexy laugh as he continues his magic moves.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do most of the things I'm doing now. I love my life just the way it is." I can hear the smile in his voice and close my eyes, letting him do his job.

"Time to get changed!" I open my eyes and see Brandon unplugging the tub and lifting me out. He wraps a big fluffy blue towel around my shoulders and kisses my nose. I shiver slightly at the sudden coldness and let hurriedly change into the comfy clothes Brandon laid out on the bed.

"I'll go make some quick breakfast for you. Come find me in the kitchen." I nod and let out an unexpected sneeze, which gets followed by a rough cough. Brandon looks at me and pats my cheek before he leaves.

I take my time getting my morning routine done, and drying my hair. I wondered how Brandon was already dressed and smelling good, but I forgot that this house has two bathrooms. I walk in the warm clothes Brandon picked out which consists of my big cotton pajama pants, slippers, white tee, and his oversized Adidas blue sweater.

"Here, just for you." He says, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of me and a large coffee mug. I smile as I take a big of the delicious fruit in the oatmeal, letting it warm up my body. I take a sip of the mug and look at Brandon.

"What's this?" I examine the liquid and see that it has a cloudy color.

"Honey lemon tea. My mom would always force me to drink this whenever I had a cold or a sore throat." I nod my head and continue to drink and eat until I'm done. Brandon cleans our plates and slaps his hands on the table.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He smiles brightly at me and takes my hands in his across the table.

"Honestly? I want to either cuddle up with a movie on, but with the volume really low, or sleep." I give out a few coughs and pull the hoodie closer to me.

"I can work with the low sound movie. Come follow me." We get up and he takes my hand, leading us to the basement of his house. He walks us down the stairs and we go to the back, where the whole place is filled with couches and a projector screen. I look at the room in awe, like I always do, and run to the huge couch. I clutch a pillow close to my chest and wait for Brandon to join me.

"I'll go get a movie and a blanket. Just turn on the projector." He says, walking towards a cabinet to the far right of the room. I pick up two remotes from the coffee table and click the on button. At once the screen slides down from the ceiling and the projector beeps on, showing the usual blue screen.

"Okay, press play, and be amazed at how well I listen to you." Brandon places a Kleenex box on the coffee table and lies down next to me, wrapping the blanket over our bodies. I press play on a third remote and see the screen flicker, until the movie menu pops up. I giggle as my favorite movie starts to play, She's The Man. I always talked to Brandon about this movie, and how it never fails to humor me, even if I watch it over and over again.

"Thanks, babe." I say, snuggling my head closer to his chest. He kisses my forehead and lowers the volume to the perfect point. He pulls me closer to him.

"Anything for my girl." He says, before the movie finally begins. I couldn't have spent a better day, being taken care of by Brandon.


End file.
